


Skin Deep

by InkyJustine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Jesse found him on the rooftops. Next time, Genji supposed, he should try a little harder to hide away.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend <3

Jesse found him on the rooftops.

Next time, Genji supposed, he should try a little harder not to be found. Maybe someone had tipped the cowboy off, that Genji was seen carrying a whole lot of booze all by himself, but Genji wasn't too worried about having any of it confiscated. Jesse was much more likely to demand him to share instead.

He didn't even mind. It wasn't any fun anyway. He'd chugged a whole bottle and it wasn't like it used to be. At most, he had developed a small buzz when he became aware of footsteps coming up the stairs and it was gone already by the time Jesse opened and closed the door leading up on the roof of the Gibraltar watchpoint.

Angela had told Genji about the enhancements, about what all there was running through the tubes along his back. Protection against poison, which Genji hadn't realized at the time, meant alcohol as well. Genji had only heard half of the lecture in any case. The rushing in his ears had grown stronger and stronger by the moment. Hard to pay attention when half his body was gone, replaced by metal. Genji slid his face plate back on and turned his face away, looking out towards the city as Jesse walked towards him.

His body still didn't feel like his own.

"Hey, Genji," Jesse said when he sat down beside him, as if he'd just happened to come across him by chance. The wide rim of his hat hid his eyes, but his mouth was smiling. "What are you doin’ out here all alone?" Without asking or waiting for an answer, the cowboy picked up one of the bottles and popped the top open with his thumb.

Genji scoffed. The lights of the city were uncomfortably bright. Either he'd become more sensitive, or Angela had upgraded his eyes, too. If he hadn't given Overwatch permission to save him, he wouldn't see them at all now, wouldn't have to worry what about him was still _himself_. The choice between life and death seemed a little harder in retrospect.

Finally, Genji waved his empty bottle. "Drinking, obviously," he said, voice coming out with the metallic echo he loathed.

For a moment, he wondered what he looked like to Jesse. What did Jesse _see_ when he looked at Genji.  
He had only watched himself once in the mirror, without any of the protective plates and armor. As far as he could tell, most of the changes seemed to be underneath his skin, but still, there were tubes and metal visible, pumping meds and what else through his body to keep it from rejecting the enhancements. How much of him had they left? How much had they changed and improved without his knowledge? He should have asked. Hanzo would have been disappointed that he didn't, but Genji had been too scared of the answer.

He was more machine than man now. And still he felt too much.

"Usually, you're supposed to be happy when you drink," Jesse said beside him, guiding the bottle to his mouth. Genji caught himself watching the line of his throat when he tipped his head back.

_Machines didn't feel._

"What?" Genji said mockingly, "don't I look happy?" The glass cracked underneath his fingers, the fingers of his _right_ , splinters appearing on the surface.

Jesse tilted his head, giving the impression of a puppy before his expression turned serious. "The happiness could take some work, so drink up."

Metal didn't feel, Genji repeated to himself, but he still felt far too much. Genji flung the bottle off the roof and heard it shatter down on the street. Before, he wouldn't have heard it, but now he did.

Jesse, for his part, didn't flinch, but he took off his stupid hat. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You did not make me this way." Genji flinched away when Jesse tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, the one covered in scars instead of metal.

Jesse sighed and Genji picked up one of the full bottles. Then Genji ducked his head when he slid the plate covering the lower half of his face down to take a sip, aware of Jesse's eyes on him. They felt like brands. He would have prefered it if Jesse had left.

"Why are you here Jesse?" Genji said voice clipped, when it became apparent that Jesse was here to stay. If only Jesse left, it would give him more time to contemplate this existence his brother had thrust upon him. How many missions were there still left in him...

Jesse's voice broke through his musings. "You looked like you needed some cheerin’ up."

"I'm fine." Insincerely said. Genji had always been good at lying, but now he couldn't find it in himself to bother. No wonder that Jesse laughed at that.

"Bullshit," Jesse said. A moment of silence spread between them. Genji couldn't think of anything to say. "Want to get out and shoot some stuff?"Jesse asked, grinning when Genji shoot him a look.

"No."

Jesse shrugged, took a sip of his bottle. "Want to get inside and bother the boss?"

Genji had a feeling neither of them would be as forgiving with him as they were with Jesse. Nevertheless Genji nearly asked which one he was talking about. Wherever Morrison was, Reyes was not far. At least when they happened to be on base at the same time.

"No," Genji finally settled on.

"Want to get out then and find your brother?"

The question hit Genji unprepared. He hesitated.

"...no." he said, slowly. He slid the face plate back into place.

Again Jesse shrugged. Genji saw him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Alright. Then maybe let's get inside and fuck."

Some of the alcohol went down the wrong way and Genji coughed, turning his face away. No doubt about it, Jesse McCree was a handsome man and Genji wasn't blind, but then only one of them was handsome now.

Genji growled. In the past he wouldn’t have hesitated. To his family’s shame, he’d been _shameless_.

“You are making fun of me.”

Jesse leaned away from the force of Genji’s glare. Then he shook his head, bemused. “Nothing could be farther from my mind, darlin’.”

A tingle went through Genji at the endearment. 

“Don’t call me that,” he scoffed, shoulders tensed. He sighed. “A year ago I would have said yes.” In a heartbeat. They’d be halfway to the next horizontal surface. 

Jesse leaned in, breath brushing against the side of Genji's face and with a start Genji realized that he'd forgotten to put the faceplate back in place. Acutely he was aware of the presence of the other man, close enough to touch. "And that wasn't a no quite yet," Jesse whispered.

Genji hummed. There was an itch under his skin, familiar and unfamiliar all at once and Jesse _could_ scratch it. Or at least attempt to. He wondered if he could get away with claiming ignorance the next day, blame it on the alcohol. 

A breath brushed over his cheek again, feeling slightly muted on the scar tissue and smelling faintly of booze. “If you hate it, you can just beat the shit out of me next trainin’ session we get, darlin’. One time offer.”

At the words, Genji jerked up to his feet, startling Jesse back, decision made. Too much time had passed in which he’d _cowered_. He glared at the cowboy. "Let's go then."

Fighting, fucking, there was almost no difference at times and Genji was going to make Jesse regret that offer. Either way he could let off some steam. The itch was growing underneath his skin and Jesse had no idea what he had unleashed.

Jesse trailed after him when Genji stalked towards the door leading to the stairs. His own steps were too loud. In the past he'd been almost soundless. Now the metal weighed him down, but Jesse was still louder, spurs clicking noisily against each step as they went. Down in the corridor, Genji hesitated and slid the faceplate back in place. The anger spurring him fizzled out. What was he thinking? Where the hell did he think they were going? Genji's heart raced suddenly and his left hand started to sweat. Jesse brushed past him and the moment passed. Genji's heart calmed as he followed where Jesse lead.

Which turned out to be Jesse's room.

Genji was glad that the corridors were deserted. People tended to give him a wide berth now. Omnics weren't popular and Genji wasn't sure anymore what he was. Jesse seemed to be somewhat of an exception as he smiled at Genji over his shoulder. For a split moment, Genji thought about smiling back, but Jesse couldn't have seen it through the faceplate anyway. His hands balled into fists, metal fingers grating against a metal palm.

"No need to be nervous," Jesse said and Genji forced himself to relax, to be less _obvious_.

The door closed behind them. Genji looked around. 

Jesse's room was a mess, but so was Genji’s or it would have been if he owned anything beyond the standard issue. Back home he'd been messy, Hanzo used to complain about it. All the odd trinkets and clothes thrown around.

"I'm not nervous," Genji said, a beat too late.

Jesse didn't look convinced, but he stepped closer and then his lips were on Genji's over the faceplate. It was awkward and Genji ducked his face away, removed the plate. The second try was still awkward, but nicer. It felt like a kind of first time, even though it wasn't, as if he hadn't kissed anyone in a lifetime. This body wasn't his own, making it harder to relax and fall into Jesse. It wasn’t a problem Genji had ever had before.

"You're beautiful," Jesse told him wistfully when they parted, palm cupping Genji's face.

Violently, Genji wretched himself away from the touch, laughing darkly. A chill ran through him. His chest felt too tight.

"Sure I am," he said, "I've already told you _yes_ , no need to butter me up with compliments." Genji glared, turned his back before he was going to throw a punch.

Jesse raised his hands in a placating manner. Genji caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye. _That_ made him angry, too.

"I'm not pityin’ ya, darlin’. The compliment's genuine."

Genji tore off his shoulder protection, revealing scarred flesh turning into metal where his arm had had to be replaced. His headgear followed, hitting the ground with a clang and leaving the tubes to curl around it like snakes. He glared at Jesse, daring himself to repeat himself and his insincere flattery.

"Still quite handsome," Jesse drawled, stepping closer while Genji took a step back.

With a hiss the chest plate came loose, leaving the core to shed it's light on the scarred skin around it as metal hit the floor once more. Usually his chest was protected by armor now.

"Still handsome?" Genji challenged.

Jesse scoffed. "Tryin’ to change my mind, huh? It's not gonna work."

For a moment, Genji fumbled with the armor along his back and front. The scientists and doctors had shown him how to take care of his new body, what could be removed for cleaning and what was now a permanent part of himself. It had been humiliating, no matter how understanding they'd been about the whole thing. Bit by bit, the pieces fell to the floor.

Jesse's hands touched the scar tissue on Genji's waist, making him shudder. His lower legs were completely metal now, along with his knees and his right arm. He _loathed_ it.  
Their fingers brushed when Genji took off the plate protecting his lower body, his groin. The question was on the tip of Genji's tongue as he revealed himself fully, cock still soft.

"Beautiful," Jesse whispered.

It felt almost like falling. Genji leaned forward and smashed their mouths together, forcing his tongue between Jesse's lips as he held Jesse's head in place. He shuddered or maybe they both did. Jesse's arms wrapped around his middle, making Genji flinch when his palms touched his reinforced spine.

"Say it again," Genji growled.

"You're beautiful, darlin’."

Something like a sob escaped Genji and he kissed Jesse again, felt Jesse's hands slide over his ass, then up over his back.

Jesse guided him down onto the bed and Genji spread his thighs, wasting no time. It was almost like _before_ , except he hadn't felt quite as exposed then. Especially when Jesse didn't follow him. Genji wordlessly watched him take off his shirt, swallowing down the easy complaint that had been on the tip of his tongue. Force of habit. The skin underneath was almost as scarred as his own. Then Jesse took off his pants and another kind of hunger awakened inside of Genji upon seeing Jesse's cock.

It had really been too long. Genji let out an annoyed noise when Jesse didn't even give him time to reach out before kneeling between his legs and then Genji inhaled sharply when Jesse's hand wrapped around his cock. A split second Genji had wondered... but his cock filled under Jesse's ministrations, drawing a ragged moan out of him. Since waking up in his new body, Genji hadn't bothered touching himself beyond the necessity of cleaning.

He pushed into the touch and Jesse's lips brushed against his cheek in a strangely gentle gesture as Genji moaned again, head tipping back against the pillow. Jesse's fingers pressed against the underside of Genji's chin, guiding his head a little to the side to give himself a better angle to leave kisses along the side of his neck. It made Genji flinch, knowing Jesse touched the parts of his face infused with metal.

"You're a beautiful man, darlin’," Jesse told him, whether sensing Genji's unease or because he just felt like saying it again, Genji wasn't sure.

Genji was lost for words either way, but he pushed up into the touch, nearly dislodging Jesse with his enhanced strength.

Jesse laughed. "Easy now."

"Then don't let me wait," Genji hissed back and flinched when Jesse's palm deliberately dragged along the edges of metal on his shoulder. The feeling was muted, thanks to the scar tissue, but still noticeable. Genji knew what he looked like, aware of the uneven transition from flesh to _other_.

Jesse's thumb slid over the head of his cock. "Stop thinkin’," he drawled before licking down Genji's throat to his collarbone. 

Genji turned his head away. "Maybe that is easy for you," he said bitterly.

Jesse scoffed, breath hot against Genji's chest. "Be nice, or I won't suck ya," he said, but he hardly acted as if he meant it, because a moment later his tongue licked a wet stripe over Genji's nipple, teasing it into a hard nub.

Genji sighed, trying to relax into the bed underneath him. It bothered him, that he couldn't feel the texture of the sheets underneath his feet. On either side of his spine at least he could feel the coarseness as he dug his shoulder blades back when Jesse slid his mouth down towards his navel, taking his time, the bastard. Genji's right hand twitched upwards, meaning to tangle in Jesse's hair before he stopped himself. Instead, he raised his left, letting his other fall to the bed again, out of reach. 

Jesse's hair felt soft underneath his fingers.

Against his belly, Jesse hummed, but didn't move when Genji experimentally applied a little pressure. He seemed adamant to go at his own speed. Maybe another time, Genji would have pushed his luck, but now he only watched intentently as Jesse worked his way along the top of his legs before making them quiver as his beard rubbed coarsely against Genji's inner thigh. Genji shuddered when he saw Jesse's hands along his metal legs. He couldn't feel the touch.

With a distressed noise, Genji turned his gaze away, focused on the door. There were steps outside, but they didn't slow. He moaned in surprise when Jesse's mouth wrapped around his cock.

Genji's back arched, feet digging into the mattress below him. The fingers of his right dug into the sheets. His other hand tightened in the mess of Jesse's hair as he pushed up with his hips, making Jesse hum around him in appreciation.

Jesse's head bobbed up and down his cock, slowly going faster and Genji held back, forcing self-control onto himself so he wouldn't hurt him. The sheets tore under the force of his grip, but Jesse didn't seem to notice. Genji wasn't about to tell him about it. Even though, he unclenched the fingers of his right, tried to focus even if Jesse's mouth made it nigh impossible.  
He tipped back his head, moaning again, but quickly he turned his head back down, eyes drawn to his cock disappearing between Jesse's lips as he took him deeper, almost to the root before he felt his throat flutter around him. 

"Jesse," Genji groaned, hips jerking up and then down when the tips of Jesse's fingers brushed over his hole. Yes, he wanted that, _needed_ that, too. Wantonly, he spread his thighs further, pushed into the pressure even though it was too dry.  
Jesse seemed to sense his urgency because he pulled off.

"Easy now,darlin’," he whispered, leaving a kiss on the side of his shaft as he jerked him off, wetting his fingers with Genji's pre-cum before dipping them back down and between Genji's cheeks. Maybe it was only Genji's imagination that made his core seem to glow a little stronger.

"Go on," Genji urged him, sighing when Jesse slid his mouth back over his cock, fingertips pushing _in_. His own mouth dropped open on a ragged breath. It was good. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it. Warmth coiled in his belly, making him tense and his back bow. Pleasure rolled over him like a wave, sweeping him away. Jesse swallowed and Genji sagged back into the bed, catching his breath and marveling as Jesse kept his mouth on him until Genji softened, cock slipping out between his lips.

"So," Jesse said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes twinkling mischievously, "was it any good for you, too?"

In answer, Genji tensed and upon seeing Jesse's startled expression, flipped him onto his back.

"Let me have my turn now," Genji growled.

Jesse grinned, sprawling underneath him without, seemingly, a care, as if Genji couldn't kill him in a heartbeat. "Be my guest."

Without wasting time, Genji wrapped his left around Jesse's cock. His skin felt silky-soft, just like he remembered. He touched him carefully, despite it being his flesh hand he didn't trust his strength. He didn't trust himself with the other, couldn't even think about touching anyone with his metal hand anyway. Underneath him, Jesse rocked into the grip, urging him to press a little harder. Genji's mouth went dry, lost for words before he obliged.

He dragged his hand up to the head and slid down again, skin slick against his palm. Jesse's eyes fluttered shut as a ragged groan escaped him. Slowly, Genji scooted down a little further until Jesse's legs hugged his sides and his cock was in front of his face. He tilted his shaft up and liked a wet line up the underside, from root to head.

"Like that, yeah," Jesse grunted, looking down at him with lidded eyes.

Genji took him into his mouth, experience taking over, and was rewarded with a moan, sank down until the head hit the back of his mouth but he didn't choke. At least that hadn't changed. What a shame it would have been, if all his practice had been in vain. He wondered, though, if Angela had done something to his taste buds, because Jesse tasted amazing. Or maybe that was all McCree.

"Jesus, Genji," Jesse groaned. His hands cupped the back of Genji's head and guided him up and down. Not that Genji needed that. He would have preferred to be held in place while Jesse fucked his face. Genji dug his metal fingers into the sheets, tearing through them again. With his flesh fingers, he petted Jesse's balls, slid his palm up to hold him steady.

Much too soon, Jesse came into his mouth and Genji pulled off. His legs felt weird from kneeling, but he remained where he was. Suddenly, insecurity rooted him to the spot. Was he meant to leave or go, but Jesse pulled him down beside himself and they kissed until Jesse's cock poked against his again.

"Let me," Genji grunted and pushed Jesse into the bed, straddling him. To his surprise, Jesse turned away from him but only to rummage around underneath the mattress. A moment later he presented Genji with a tube of lube. When Genji reached out for it, he pulled it out of reach.

"I want to do it," Jesse insisted and Genji shrugged.

"If you want," he said, but inside his heart accelerated. He sat up when Jesse did, chests pressing together as Jesse's wet fingers trailed over the cheeks of his ass and between. It felt tighter than it ought to when Jesse pressed his fingers inside. Genji's eyes slid shut at the sensation.  
Jesse bit a bruise into his throat and then Genji sank down on Jesse's cock without a sound, breath being pushed out of him. His own cock dragged against the coarse hair on Jesse's lower belly.

It felt tight, but Genji liked the edge of pain that faded the more Jesse thrusted up into him. Judging by the way Jesse groaned when Genji moved on top of him, he didn't mind it either. He moaned again when Genji buried the fingers of his metal hand into the pillow beside Jesse's head, pushing him down so he could gain more leverage, fuck himself down onto Jesse's cock.  
With his flesh hand, Genji braced himself on Jesse's shoulder, chasing after his pleasure.

Jesse's palms slid over his waist, one trailing to his ass and catching hold to grind up into him. The other wrapped around Genji's cock, squeezing him and dragging a small cry out of Genji. Jesse was looking up at him like a starving man. It made Genji's skin feel tight. Something seemed to blossom in his chest, making him tingle all over and he had to look away.

"You're beautiful," Jesse gasped and Genji found himself shaking his head. The hand on his cock made it hard to think, but it didn't sound right to his ears. With a jerk, Jesse sat up, making Genji take him up to the root. He left another bruise on his shoulder, whispering his name. "I'll say it till ya believe me, darlin’."

Genji groaned, forgoing a response in favor of coming, streaking their bellies with his seed. Then he let out a noise of surprise when Jesse rolled him over and pulled out, guided him onto his hands and knees on the bed. The question got lost in his throat when Jesse leaned in, breath hot against his behind and then a wet tongue licked over his hole.

"Jesse!" Genji gasped and buried his face into the pillow.

Jesse only hummed in answer, tongue stabbing deep before curling around the rim. Just as quickly, the pressure was gone and a disappointed noise escaped Genji. The top of Jesse's thighs pressed against the back of Genji's as he curled over his back and then his cock pushed back into him.

Genji moaned and pressed backwards into it, was rewarded by a rough thrust.

"Fuck, you feel amazin’, Genji," Jesse groaned.

Genji squeezed his eyes shut and reached back, realizing too late that it was with his metal hand that he was squeezing Jesse's thigh hard enough to bruise. Mortified, he loosened his grip a little.

"You still think too much," Jesse gasped into his ear, sweat-slick chest pressing up against his back and Genji arched into him when he came again.

"Jesse...," Genji sighed when Jesse pulled out and rolled him onto his back. He was at a loss of words but he wrapped his legs around him, pulling Jesse flush against him when he guided his cock into him once more.

Jesse fucked him as if he had all the time in the world, no missions lined up. No one needed them today and that was fine by Genji. He'd grown weary of being send on mission after mission. Here, in Jesse's room the world seemed to fall away as Jesse leaned down and kissed him, keeping his mouth occupied as he rocked into him. He stroked his hands over Jesse's back and tilted his head when Jesse caressed his throat.

Jesse moved into him so slowly he lost track of time. Nothing mattered now except for the cock inside of him and the way his own cock was trapped between their bellies, weeping clear fluid.

Genji squeezed down on him, felt his heart pump against his chest and then he was coming before he knew it with Jesse following him over the edge and flooding him with wetness. His fingers stroked through Jesse's mop of hair after he collapsed on top of him, pressing him into the bed with his weight. He closed his eyes as Jesse kissed him lazily.

Then they parted. Jesse's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but then his mouth closed again. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Genji's temple.

Genji licked his lips. Then he got wordlessly to his feet and grabbed the nearest piece of fabric, which turned out to be Jesse's shirt and wiped himself down.

Jesse looked surprised when he threw the shirt on his chest a moment later. He scoffed. "That's my shirt," he pointed out, offended, but nevertheless he wiped himself down with it. There was already come and sweat on it anyway.

"I know," Genji said and laughed at his face. An expression of surprise flitted over Jesse's face before he hid it away, when Genji returned to his side. For a moment they stared at each other, sitting side by side on Jesse's bed. Old-new rage kindled in Genji's chest and then was soothed by Jesse's touch when he pulled him in, kiss left on his lips before they laid down.  
Genji allowed his head to come to rest on Jesse's shoulder. Another kiss as Jesse intertwined their legs. Genji suppressed a flinch when Jesse hissed at the cool feeling of metal against flesh.

"I'm sorry," Genji said clipped.

Jesse smiled. "Don't mention it," he assured him.

Genji rubbed his forehead against Jesse’s collarbone. “Tell me, Jesse,” he drawled, “was this your plan when you went to the roof?” His body felt loose-limbed and fucked out. For the first time in _months_ he was ready to nod off without having pushed himself past his limits to exhaustion.

There was silence, but Jesse wasn’t sleeping. His heart was beating too fast for that underneath Genji’s ear. “Nah, couldn’t have made a plan like that.” He turned, dislodging Genji and laid them so they were face to face. Like this, Jesse’s features looked softer. Genji scooted away a little, so he didn’t have to get cross-eyed looking into Jesse’s eyes. A shiver ran through Genji at the intimacy.

“Night couldn’t have been spend more pleasantly, darlin’.” 

Again, Jesse kissed him and Genji closed his eyes. Tried to pretend this was just like _Before_ , a friend he’d fallen into bed with after a night of drinking. If he could just ignore the feeling of metal, he could almost pretend nothing had changed about himself.


End file.
